a song of death
by neah nightray
Summary: the many times Elena and Elijah have sex through canon.


_He's a perfect chord. _

_A perfect chord in a song of death and she wonders if this will be her final march. Except he's not a chord, he's the musician guiding the instruments and she's the songwriter inspiring him. _

The first time she sees him she's completely afraid of him, he's deathly and smooth, the definition of a classic vampire. But once they negotiate, the fear becomes a thrill. The thrill of making a deal with the devil, except the devil is her ally and for once she's calling the shots.

After she revives him the pull they shared, the one she tried to ignore, it becomes a living sound. Palpable whenever they are close like a drumming guide them closer, amplifying the thrill and making it a dangerous lust.

It's only after she comes back to the Lockwood state that they give into it.

"You're back" He says in an amazed voice, his eyes shining and for the first time she sees everything in them.

"I told you I'll keep my word" She replies taking her jacket off which it's the detonator between them.

"I believe then I can trust you" He moves closer to her, his eyes darkening in a way that promises passion and desire making her knees go weak.

"Can I trust you?" It comes out huskier than she intended.

"We'll have to see about that" He's a breath away from her, his hand caresses her cheek and she leans into his kiss, he pulls her closer to his body moving his lips to her neck and nibbling in a sensitive spot.

She knows she should pull away but she's nothing more than a moth directed to the fire and honestly, she wants to see how much she can burn.

He dominates every single inch of her, licking and nibbling his way through her body, it feels like liquid fire igniting all of her senses pulling gasp and mewls of pleasure. He slides inside of her in a brutal pace. This isn't about love, is about finding a release, the space on the couch keeping them impossible closer, her nails leaves marks in his back, the sound of flesh hitting flesh with her moans and his groans being the only sound in the room until her walls clench and she screams making him come.

They both agree is just a one-time thing except is not.

* * *

The second time happens when she's getting ready for Jenna and John's funeral. He's sitting in her window seat like the first time and it makes her mad, mad enough to slap him.

"I guess I deserved that" Elijah says touching his cheek "I owe you an apology, it was never my intention to break our deal"

"Then why did you?" Elena hisses at him in the verge of crying. Elijah notices this and sighs.

"He gave me his word that I'll be reunited with my family, Elena. I couldn't… it's my family, there's nothing I wouldn't do for them"

Elena hates how much she understands him, she knows she'd have done the same if it mean seeing her family again, no matter who got burned in the way. But most of all Elena hates how much she doesn't hate him.

"I get it. It doesn't mean I'm ok with it, but I get it"

Elijah nods at her and instantly feels relieved even if he doesn't know why he needed her understanding so much.

"I'm truly sorry about your losses" When he sees her eyes watering he moves to hold her only she pushes him down and slams her lips against his.

It's an impulsive move of her part but she's tired of crying, she needs to feel something else, she needs to burn and he's the only one that can give her that. She figures it's only fair after everything.

This time is different, she's the one in control. Elena raises her dress enough to straddle him and starts grounding on him, his arms wrapping tightly around her. He groans when her hands move to open his pants and pull out his cock.

He's already standing in attention for her, she raises her hips before dropping in his length. After savoring the feeling of him inside of her, Elena starts rocking her hips locking their lips in a mess of teeth to keep the moans in, his hands bring her hips down changing the pace into a faster one until them both come. They trade soft kisses while regaining their breath.

He leaves before Jeremy knocks in the door.

* * *

The third time happens after he saves her from Rebekah. He drives her to her house, she invites him in for coffee and they both pretend to only have friendly intentions.

"So Klaus daggered you?" She tries to hide the teasing smile.

"Yes, I believe you'd find it's a common thing in our family" He replies smiling at her, inching his body closer to her, their hands resting against each other.

"How is being reunited with your family after all this time?" She turns to look at him finding comfort in being a breath away from him.

"It's… exhilaratingly normal…after so many years they haven't changed at all. Kol and Rebekah still fights like little kids while Finn tries to contain his laugh." He shakes his head and laughs softly, Elena thinks she'll like to see him doing it more.

He sees her smile and he can't help himself anymore, Elijah leans to kiss her and she meets him halfway. Somehow they make it to her room shedding clothes in the way, bodies aching to join again.

Elena explores freely every inch of his body softly kissing some light scars, running her hands across his ribs making him jump, she smirks at him and in response he turns her around worshipping her body, he alternates between nibbling and sucking a left nipple while his hand palms her right breast before trading them. He settles his head between her legs lapping at the treasure in front of him, his tongue circling her nub of nerves while he slides his fingers pumping in and out until she's so close to the edge only for him to pull away smirking at her.

Elijah moves to his knees and grabs one of her legs stretching it on his chest before thrusting hard inside of her, she's already coming when he's at the hilt. Elena comes several times that night.

He's stays with her that night and leaves after they have breakfast.

* * *

The fourth time he's leaving and she's not stopping him.

It had been a long day of being haunted and threatened by Rebekah in the tunnels and then being rejected out of Bonnie's house and she honestly should want to put as much as distance as possible from him, but she can't.

"You're leaving" She says when she sees him sitting in her window seat looking apologetic.

"Yes, I wanted to see you before that, but I'd understand if you want me to leave"

"You don't have to be sorry, Elijah. You did what you did to protect your family and I get that" She says taking her shirt off and moving to grab her pajamas when he grabs her arm and turns her around to kiss.

The kiss is firm and desperate, they shed their clothes fast, but their movements are slow, their caresses are heavy and sensual trying to prolong it as long as possible. When he slides inside of her he keeps a slow pace taking his time to bring her to orgasm.

Elena rest her head in his chest tracing figures with her fingers saving this moment in her brain. He grabs her hair to pull her into a slow kiss resting her forehead against his, she could get lose in his eyes, his eyes that are so full of emotion right now, of something she doesn't want to put a name because everything is already a mess and she can't accept that from him.

Instead she asks him to stay until she falls asleep, when she wakes up there's a letter next to her.

* * *

The fifth time happens before Matt gives her the sleeping tea.

After setting up Alaric she goes to her room when a woosh closes her door turning around Elijah's leaning against the door, she doesn't say anything just pushes him against the wall and kisses him.

He responds the kiss hungrily turning her around, his hands pulling her jeans down while hers open his fly and pull out his cock before she knows it, he's sliding inside of her and she welcomes the feeling.

He makes her feel alive, the way he pounds inside of her until them both are grasping for air. When they are done he buries his head in her hair taking longs breaths as she traces his hair softly trying not to cry.

It's not a goodbye.

* * *

The sixth time happens when they are in the alley after she threw his words back at him.

She sees the pain flash in his face and she feels glad, she doesn't know why she wants to hurt him. But she does.

Elijah slams her hard against the wall looking intently at her before sliding one leg between hers applying just enough pressure to make her moan.

"You say you don't feel anything. Well, I don't believe you" He slams his lips against her until she pushes him away.

"I'm not going to be your Katherine" She hissed at him moving to push away, but he's stronger and he only stands there smirking like a cat that got the canary, so she slaps him.

"You've never been my Katerina and you never will be" He says in a soft tone with the same look she tries hard not to think about and she refuses to think about it now.

She pulls him closer to kiss him, his hands moving to lift her things with her legs wrap instantly around him. Elijah moves his mouth to her neck fixing in a particular sensitive spot, his hands run under her dress sliding inside her panties and teasing her button.

Elena's hands move to his belt pulling it open and using her legs to push his pants as much as she can. He taps his cock against her wet core hissing at the contact making her arch for more.

"I guess I'm going to have to pound feelings into you"

He slides hard inside of her making sure to keep his eyes on her every moment. She grips him tightly feeling the cracks in her walls appearing, but she refuses to let them break instead she kisses him until them both come.

He tells her to call him once she regains her emotions only she doesn't.

* * *

The final time he comes to her it's when she finally has some time alone in her dorm.

She feels a woosh and turns around decided to ignore whatever vampire thought it'll a perfect time to ruin her nap.

"I believe I told you to call me once you regained your emotions" She hears the familiar baritone voice making her sit abruptly to stare at him.

"I thought that with Klaus or the baby around you'd be too busy to bother" She replies meeting his glare.

"And yet here I am" Elijah counters moving to sit next to her in the bed.

He reaches to touch her hair softly and she wonders if he knew who she was in the gazebo back then.

"I like what you have done with your hair. It suits you" He smiles at her in a way that's always makes her heart beat out of her chest, the way she tries hard not to think about it.

"Are you here because of Katherine being human?" She turns around not wanting to meet his gaze except he grabs her chin making her look at him.

"I'm done trying to find you in her" He replies softly his gaze fixing in her lips.

"What about Hayley and Klaus?" She had refused to acknowledge the pain she felt when Rebekah told her about Hayley and Elijah getting cozy.

"I didn't promise her always and forever neither I did to Katerina" He gave her a smug smile "Apart from Klaus and Rebekah, I had only promised that to you"

"Why?" She knows, she had always know, but she isn't ready to admit it yet.

"I know you're not ready to hear it and I'm willing to wait for you" Elijah smiles sadly at her and moves to kiss her forehead.

She knows he's about to leave again and she can't let him go, not yet.

Elena pulls him down to kiss him desperately, they shed their clothes off at vampire speed and soon Elena is dropping herself down his cock alternating between rocking and bouncing in him, she needs him deeper making him move his legs to thrust up into her, she throws her head back at the feeling of tip hitting her womb. Elijah lift himself to pull her closer, one of his hands finding her button and stroking it lazily until they both come in a mess of limbs.

When he leaves he gives her a house address which she knows it's in New Orleans, she pretends to be asleep not wanting to watch him leave. He presses a soft kiss to her temple and murmurs always & forever. Elena muses that they have time all the time in the world.

* * *

_Reviews make me happy :3_


End file.
